


Stutter

by RedRosella



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: And maybe a little bit of Angst, Bim is a Jim, Fluff, Gen, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, Stuttering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRosella/pseuds/RedRosella
Summary: Prompt: Bim has a stutter that he tried to fix/hide.This is literally just fluff for the soul with a little bit of angst thrown in for plot.





	Stutter

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! This has been sitting in my drafts for a while, so I thought I'd post it! 
> 
> (Enjoy the Bim fluff while you can! I can't guarantee my next story with him will be very fluffy... Keep an eye out for that once I've finished it. It'll actually be my first multi-chaptered one!)

It started when Bim was five years old, all the way back when his name wasn’t Bim, but was instead Jim just like everyone in his family.

He came from a long line of Jims, each with their own personal achievements and stories to tell, and yet all with one thing in common (besides their name, of course): their speaking abilities.

No one could doubt the ability of a Jim to make an articulate point, weave a story that would be told for ages, or report the news in a calm and unflinching manor. It was the pride and joy of the Jim family, and it was a skill that was dutifully passed down from parent to child as the Jim line continued so that the world would never lose the wonderful words that the Jims had to offer.

That’s why it was such a tragedy when he began to stutter.

He didn’t want to. He really tried to make the words come out correctly. They just… didn’t. It wasn’t like something was blocking his words from coming out correctly; it just happened and there was nothing he could do about it.

His parents took him to countless speech therapists, each trying stranger and stranger methods to make him talk normally. None of them made any progress. He still stuttered, and no amount of therapy would change that.

His parents, Jim and Jim, tried to say that it wasn’t a big deal. They tried to reassure him that he was still a Jim, that it didn’t matter if he stuttered, but he could see it in their eyes. They were disappointed in him. They wanted him to continue on the family tradition, but they knew that there was no hope for him. No matter what they said, they could never mask the hurt that crossed their faces whenever he tripped over a word. He no longer felt like a Jim. He didn’t think he even deserved that title. Instead, he began to refer to himself as Bim. A… different type of Jim.

He never gave up trying, though. Bim spent so much time working on his own, trying to get the words to come out right and finally make his parents proud, but if countless professionals could do nothing, then how could he do it by himself?

The answer came in the form of Jim and Jim. His older twin brothers.

They were the apple of his parents’ eyes. The gem of the family. Everyone knew from the second that they were little toddlers running around with a camera and a microphone that they were going to be the perfect little Jims. They displayed such a talent for newsmanship, something that many Jims had taken up over the years, and was a perfectly Jim-esque thing for them to pursue. Their words flowed flawlessly, ideas pouring out without a single hitch. There was no thought that had to be put into what they were saying. No worrying that they were going to mess up. They just… did.

Bim was jealous of them.

And yet, they were his best friends. They were the ones that never stopped believing in him. They were the ones that believed he was a Jim no matter what his stutter said. They said it didn’t matter if he never fixed his speech impediment. They told him that it was a part of who he was, and it didn’t matter what everyone thought. If he wanted to follow in the Jims’ footsteps and be a profound speaker, he could still do that, even with a stutter.

He didn’t believe them at first, but slowly, they got through to him.

And when Bim asked for it, they helped him work on his stutter, despite their kind words of reassurance that he didn’t need to. They practiced day and night, countless hours spent working towards one singular goal. His brothers encouraged him, jumping for joy when he managed to get through a word without a single stutter, almost crying when he managed to get a sentence out without a single flaw. It made him want to keep working at it, no matter how tough it was. It was something the countless therapists could never have done. They could never have been his friend through it all.

It took a long while, and progress was slow most of the time, but after years and years of work, they had finally achieved what everyone thought was impossible.

Bim was able to speak without a stutter.

There wasn’t one moment when it suddenly just didn’t anymore, but it was in instead a gradual change, until one day he realized that the thing that had plagued his life for so long just… wasn’t there.

He and the Jims threw a party that night.

And then the Jims went to college, to get a degree in reporting. He didn’t follow them. There was nothing for him in college, and so, he was left alone without his best friends and brothers. That didn’t mean he would give up, though.

He managed to get a job in the game show industry. It was just intern work, getting coffees for everyone, but he tried his damn well best to go above and beyond the call of duty. He pushed himself as hard as he possibly could, just knowing one day it’d all be worth it. Slowly, he worked his way up through the industry.

He saw as his brothers got jobs as news reporters. He cheered them on as they appeared on TV, their names proudly displayed at the bottom of the screen, pronouncing them Jims for all to see. It was easier for them to work their way up, the name given to them by their family giving them a leg up in anything they did.

Bim didn’t have that. He wasn’t a Jim anymore. No one even knew his heritage. And, despite the fact that it was harder for him, that it meant he had to work harder to achieve his goals, he didn’t mind it. He wasn’t a Jim, no matter what his brothers told him. He was a Bim. Bim Trimmer. That was who he was, ever since he was a child. He didn’t need a name to help him. He could do it all by himself. That’s what Bim really meant. Perseverance.

And it paid off.

Someone saw something in him. A flamboyant pink man with a penchant for getting into trouble. He believed in him, just like the Jims had so many years ago. He gave him his own show. It was a hit. Everyone loved him, and he had never felt more alive. People liked him, not just for a name, but for himself. Maybe it was selfish, but he felt like he had earned this all by himself.

He was Bim. Bim Trimmer.

And no one would ever be able to tell him otherwise, stutter or no.


End file.
